everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Dainty Kissington
Dainty Kissington is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Princess from the Frog Prince. Destined to live a Happily Ever After with her "true love", Dainty has no qualms about her story. Well, except for one tiny little detail - She doesn't love Hopper Croakington, her destined prince. Even though she wouldn't trade her Once Upon a Time for anything, she is determined to find her real true love to spend the rest of her fairytale life with, which is exactly why she considers herself to be a Roybel; she's not entirely Royal but not entirely Rebel either. Character Personality Sometimes there's only one way to describe Dainty: perfect. ''She's pretty and popular and sweet, and no one seems to ever have anything bad to say against her. Innocent and feminine, Dainty is a polite Southern Belle with a natural charm and tact that suits her royal status. Having Charming lineage thrown in her heritage from her mother's side, Dainty most certainly has managed to pick up some hereditary traits from them, most notably her grace and charity. Dainty is the spitting image of what a princess should be: compassionate, loving, sweet, and demure. However, because she's so "perfect", Dainty can get a little boring. For example, she always follows the rules no matter what, and so far there has been no such exception where she has broken a single rule whatsoever. She even has a set bedtime for herself, which is at 9 PM. Also, her room is almost eeriely clean and organized, as with all of her clothing and thronework. Rarely ever will you catch Dainty Kissington unprepared or with a hair out of place - that's simply not her style. In fact, Dainty almost seems to fear appearing anything less than perfect to her peers, although a perfect princess never shows fear, so it's probably just your imagination. Dainty might be the ideal princess, but she certainly does have her flaws, no matter how hard she might try to conceal them. Because of this, she has a bad habit of bottling her real thoughts and emotions inside of her, which isn't exactly healthy. This might be because Dainty is too afraid to speak to her own mother about her feelings, and so she's just so used to keeping them stored up inside. But Dainty's issues with her mother is an entirely different subject, which Dainty is extremely sensitive about. She likes to tell everyone that her family is as perfect as she is, but that's a lie. Still, there's nothing wrong with appearing perfect, right? Appearance Dainty has long, curly dark rose pink hair with pale gold streaks and pretty blue-green eyes. Her color scheme is bright spring green, baby pink, and gold. Her motifs include lipstick kisses, frogs, and lilypads. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes In the tale, a spoiled princess reluctantly befriends the Frog Prince (meeting him after dropping a gold ball into a pond), who magically transforms into a handsome prince. Although in modern versions the transformation is invariably triggered by the princess kissing the frog, in the original Grimm version of the story the frog's spell was broken when the princess threw it against a wall in disgust. How Does Dainty Come Into It? Dainty is destined to be the princess who meets the frog and transforms him into a Prince Charming by kissing him. Even though she does love her story, she just wishes that her Prince Charming would be someone who she actually loves Relationships Family Dainty is the daughter of the Princess. Even though she did end up marrying the Frog Prince in the story, in order to preserve legacy, the Princess and the Frog Prince had children with separate people - y'know, so that the Frog Prince and his Princess wouldn't be related in the next generation because that would be gross. However, the Princess and the Frog Prince were truly in love with each other, and so this broke their hearts when Grimm forced them to wed other people. Because of this, Dainty and her mother have a very strained and awkward relationship, as her mother seems to, more or less, blame Dainty for it. She also does not have a father because as soon as Dainty was born, the Princess had no interested in her new husband and left. Friends Dainty is very popular amongst her peers, and she likes to think she has friends all over the place. She is sweet and kind to everyone she meets, since that's how a princess should act. She is good friends with other princesses such as Apple White, Ashlynn Ella, and Beauty Charming. However, undoubtedly her best friend is Hopper Croakington, who is her destined Frog Prince, and the two treat each other like siblings. She gets along well with Royals and Rebels, especially since she is able to sympathize with both sides of the argument. However, since she is a princess, she tends to hang out more so with Royals. Pet As expected, Dainty's pet is a frog... sort of. Sir Amphibio is just a tadpole for now. Romance Dainty is a princess who believes firmly in "true love". She is desparately searching for the perfect Prince Charming for her, especially since she doesn't want to end up with Hopper, who she views as a brother, as her forever after prince. However, because of her high standards and expectations, so far Dainty has found no one. Outfits Trivia *She has a slight Southern Belle accent *She has ridiculously high standards when it comes to finding her one true love *She flirts... ''a lot, with or without meaning to Quotes Notes *The word Dainty means delicate, but it can also mean overly particular or finicky, all of which suit Dainty's personality *The last name Kissington is a mixture of the word kiss and the surname Remington Gallery Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Vintage poseur Category:Vintage's OCs Category:The Frog Prince Category:Females